Some example embodiments relate to wireless communication, and more particularly, to automatic frequency controllers for correcting a frequency offset between a base station and a terminal, automatic frequency control methods, wireless communication devices including an automatic frequency controller, and/or wireless communication methods.
In a wireless communication system, a terminal converts a radio frequency (RF) signal to a baseband signal by using a local oscillator, and since the local oscillator is independent from a base station, a carrier frequency offset may occur. In addition, when there is relative movement between the terminal and the base station, an additional frequency offset may occur due to the Doppler effect. In particular, in a high-speed train (HST) environment, when a terminal passes between fixed base stations at high speed, the Doppler shift may change quickly with time and thus reception performance may be degraded due to a frequency offset. In this case, an HST channel not only includes trains moving at high-speed but also similar high-speed environments in which elements move at high-speeds.